O Sentido da Vida
by Milly White
Summary: Um grande empresário sofre um 'acidente' e é tratado em casa por uma estudante de enfermagem escolhida por seu amigo. Poucos dias, mas é suficiente para o coração dele deixála entrar. Se ela não estiver interessada, ele terá de conquistála... Mas como?


Resumo : Um grande empresário sofre um 'acidente' e é tratado em casa por uma estudante de enfermagem escolhida por seu amigo. Poucos dias, mas é suficiente para o coração dele deixá-la entrar. Se ela simplesmente não estiver interessada, diferentemente de tantas outras, ele terá de conquistá-la... mas como ? SxS e um pouco de ExT

Declaimer: CCS não me pertence e todo aquele blá blá blá.

**O Sentido da Vida**

_Por Milly_

**Capítulo I – Livre**

- SAI! SAI! SAI! - Gritava a garota, enquanto tentava atingir o namorado (ou melhor, o agora ex-namorado) com pratos, xícaras ou qualquer outra coisa que estivesse no armário, ao seu alcance. O cabelo curto, preto, contrastava com a pele branca. Os olhos azuis pareciam se corroer em chamas a essa hora. Seu corpo bem esculpido não descansaria até acabar com aquele lugar, sem ligar para as limitações que sua mini-saia e a blusa decotada a submetiam.

- DROGA, MAYUMI! EU NÃO VOU SAIR! AQUI É O MEU APARTAMENTO E QUEM SAI É VOCÊ ! – Ok, ele não era de perder o controle, mas aquela mulher o estava deixando louco. Passou uma mão pelos rebeldes cabelos castanhos, na tentativa de controlar-se. O que estava fazendo ? Gritando ? Não queria, mas não conseguia evitar. Tentava encontrar um jeito melhor de pará-la enquanto desviava da louça que lhe era atirada, mas não conseguia. Graças a Deus, o armário ficou vazio !

- Porque você fez isso comigo, meu amor ? PORQUE ? Jogou no lixo todo o meu sentimento por você. Todo o meu carinho. Jogou os MEUS sonhos no LIXO ! VOCÊ ME USOU ! E o nosso casamento ? Foi tudo tão bem planejado ! E os nossos fi...

- Casamento ? Filhos ? Você está louca ? – Ele a cortou. – Olha, eu tentei conversar com você numa boa, mas é impossível. Eu não sou o homem que você procura e você não é a mulher que eu procuro. – Não deteve-se ao ver as lágrimas caindo dos olhos dela, mais uma vez. Sabia que, se não continuasse, seria ele chorando depois por não ter tido coragem de romper o relacionamento. _"Deuses! Porque é que ela torna as coisas tão mais complicadas ?!" _– Eu tenho certeza que você vai achar alguém bem melhor que eu. – Prendeu a respiração quando ela abriu o armário de baixo, das panelas.

-EU. – A primeira panela bateu no quadro, derrubando-o. – NÃO. – A segunda acertou um abajur em uma mesinha de canto, lógico que quebrou. – ACREDITO. – A terceira errou por pouco a enorme TV de plasma que se podia ver através da porta que dava da cozinha para a sala. – QUE. – A quarta tirou a tinta da quina da perde, ao passar raspando. - VOCÊ. – A quinta saiu acertou a janela, que, ainda bem, estava aberta, de modo que o vidro não foi quebrado, mas a panela foi cair lá em baixo, na rua. – FEZ.- A sexta acabou acertando-o na lateral do corpo enquanto ele tentava se aproximar dela, atingindo-o nas costelas. – ISSO - Distraído, ela aproveitou e acertou-lhe outra no mesmo local. A dor foi visível em seu rosto, mas ela não se deixou abater. - COMIGOOO !!!!!!! – Ainda aproveitando a distração dele, acertou-lhe a última no braço, com toda a força que pôde. O rosto do rapaz se contorceu em uma careta de dor, mas ele não deixou que nenhum som saísse por sua boca.

- Ótimo. Quer saber ? Eu vou simplesmente esquecer que estava tentando ser, na medida do possível educado com você por você ser filha da sócia da Corporação Li. Você me acertou com duas panelas, quebrou todas as louças do meu apartamento e ainda por cima quer que eu volte atrás e diga que te amo ou algo assim ? Vai ver se eu estou na esquina !! – Ele não se conteve. Tudo doía, só queria que ela fosse embora para que ele achasse um jeito de aliviar essa sensação. Ficou contente ao ver a surpresa óbvia estampada na face feminina. Como ela não falou nada, nem tampouco se mexeu, ele continuou. – Está esperando o que? Eu disse para sair! E não faça questão de voltar, não quero ver a sua cara agora nem que seja pintada de ouro !!!!!! – Com isso, empurrou-a para dentro do elevador, que tinha acesso a sua sala, e apertou, por ela, o botão do térreo. Não pôde conter um gemido devido ao esforço. Seu braço doía, e muito. Ao menos sabia que agora, ela não voltaria.

Mesmo a contragosto, não mais contendo a dor, ligou para um amigo. Instantes depois, ele estava sentado no banco de um Mercedes preto, enquanto Eriol dirigia ao seu lado. A pontualidade britânica nunca falhava. Sim, ele era um imigrante que viera para trabalhar na Corporação Li. Seus olhos azuis profundos se destacavam na pele alva e os cabelos negros eram incrivelmente charmosos, de acordo com a opinião feminina. Seus óculos de armação redonda contribuíam dando-lhe o ar intelectual indispensável na sua profissão. Ele era um dos mais renomados advogados da cidade.

- Então, conte-me, amigo, como foi que isso aconteceu? Ainda não consegui entender!

- A louca da Mayumi me acertou com três panelas enquanto a gente tava terminando. Sério, Eriol, que bom que você não saiu do carro. Meu apartamento está uma zona. Minhas louças estão quebradas e as panelas estão jogadas por todo canto. Fora os objetos que quebraram ou foram derrubados enquanto ela tentava _me acertar_ com _as minhas coisas_! Ela é louca, louquinha!

- Espero que você não tenha perdido as estribeiras... ela não é sócia da sua corporação ? Achei que ela fosse uma sócia importante. Tem certeza que agiu certo ?

- Ela não era tão importante assim lá dentro não, e mesmo que fosse, eu não quero mais saber dela. Se ela pisar na empresa de novo, vai ser humilhada ! ... Estamos chegando ?

- Eeei, essa vai entrar para a História. Syaoran Li, o forte, dizendo que não agüenta mais de dor ? Que história é essa ?

- Eu não disse nada disso. Só fiz uma pergunta, ué. – Irritou-se. - Pelo amor de Deus, esse sache com cheiro de canela que você põe aqui no carro é horrível !! Não sei como você agüenta isso! – Ele sabia que era mentira. Sabia que Eriol também o sabia. Sabia que seu braço fizera a pergunta por ele. Mas sabia também que admitir isso era uma coisa que seu orgulho nunca lhe permitiria fazer.

A corrida para o hospital foi rápida, mas para o paciente parecia demorar uma eternidade. Assim que chegaram, seu amigo tratou logo de conseguir-lhe um médico. Ele fez algumas perguntas sobre o ocorrido e tocou-lhe em pontos estratégicos, sendo, algumas vezes, respondido por caretas de dor. Uma expressão preocupada passou pelo rosto do médico enquanto ele exigia um exame de Raio-X. Depois de tudo pronto e muito bem analisado, o médico declarou :

- Garoto, você tem muita sorte, hein ! – Syaoran ignorou o vocativo, não gostando. – Você tem uma fratura no Rádio, esse osso ai no antebraço. – O doutor ia apontando para o corpo do rapaz. – E uma costela quebrada. Sorte a sua ela não ter perfurado nenhum dos órgãos ! – Mais uma careta na face do acidentado. Ele até tentou discutir, dizendo que o doutor devia haver olhado errado, mas não conseguiu se safar. Com Eriol ajudando a conter o amigo, seu braço foi engessado. Quando seu tronco começou a doer mais do que antes ele percebeu que era melhor aquietar-se e que imobilizá-lo seria necessário. Por ser de fato influente, conseguiu algumas mordomias. Queriam que ele ficasse internado no hospital até que sua costela melhorasse um pouco. Duas enfermeiras que estavam presentes na sala doutor afirmaram que cuidariam muito bem dele, mas ele as dispensou. Queria ir para casa_. "Ahh, mas se eles estão mesmo achando que eu vou ficar aqui, eles estão muito enganados!"_

- Eriol, Dr. Takae, eu estou indo. Adeus para vocês. – E dizendo isso, o rapaz saltou da maca em que os homens tinham se esforçado tanto para colocá-lo. O que sentiu foi mais forte do que qualquer coisa que sentira até então: sentiu toda a dor que não acreditava poder sentir de uma vez só. Um instante depois, estava tudo preto.

- Não se preocupe, eu lhe garanto que a enfermeira não tardará a chegar e, enquanto isso, eu mesmo tomarei conta. – Syaoran ouviu uma voz familiar soar próximo a ele. Sentindo-se desconfortável, moveu-se tentando encontrar uma posição melhor. Só então percebeu que o problema não era com o confortável colchão sob ele, mas que seu tórax estava todo enfaixado, imobilizado. Foi então que entendeu. Não estava mais no hospital, estava em casa. Finalmente, em casa. Percebeu também que alguém o havia despido e trocado seu jeans e sua camisa casuais por um short mais leve. Estava envolto em edredons e vários travesseiros haviam sido depositados ao lado da cama, em caso de necessidade.

- Syaoran! Então finalmente você acordou, meu caro? Como está se sentindo? – Viu seu amigo inglês sentado ao seu lado, em uma cadeira que havia sido arrastada da cozinha. "_Do resto da cozinha, melhor dizendo."_

-Como se um caminhão estivesse passado por cima de mim. – Resmungou. Seu humor não podia estar pior. Foi logo tratando de se levantar da cama, sendo empurrado na mesma de novo pelo amigo.

- Pode ir se acostumando ! Cama ! Daqui a pouco, está chegando uma amiga minha aqui. Ela é estudante de enfermagem, mas é muito melhor do que muitas profissionais. Sei que ela vai cuidar de você direitinho. – Sorriu ao ver o chinês rolar os olhos, em claro sinal de impaciência. – Além disso, o doutor falou com ela pelo telefone e lhe passou todas as instruções. Ela tem tanto o meu número de telefone quanto o dele

- Nem pens... – A campainha tocou. Eriol deu um sorriso maior ainda e saiu, mas não sem antes lançar ao amigo um olhar de advertência, para que ele não saísse da cama.

Syaoran piscou ao ver a moça entrar. Esperava alguém com os cabelos castanhos, volumosos, acima do peso, vestida de branco e com uma maletinha. Não sabia porque, mas era assim que a imaginava. Nunca poderia ter previsto os olhos verdes e o sorriso maravilhoso que estavam dirigidos a ele. Nunca poderia ter previsto aquele corpo. Lembrou-se então que ela era estudante ainda. Isso justificava a calça jeans, a blusa lisa e a bolsa Prada. Seus longos cabelos cor de mel pendiam soltos, lisos. Percebeu que ela também lhe observava atentamente e desviou o olhar, constrangido. Sentiu suas bochechas quentes e praguejou mentalmente por isso.

- Bem, amigos, – Eriol quebrou o silêncio que se instalara no quarto. – Se vocês não se incomodam eu vou indo, tenho um compromisso agora. – E, dizendo isso, saiu.

- Vejo que não fomos devidamente apresentados, sou Kinomoto Sakura. – A garota afirmou, assim que a porta do elevador se fechou.

-Li Syaoran. E não, eu não preciso da sua ajuda. – acrescentou logo. Era bem verdade que ela o surpreendera, mas ele sempre fora orgulhoso.

- A julgar pelo estado em que sua casa se encontra, eu percebi isso. – A ironia na voz da jovem irritou o rapaz. Percebendo que a conversa havia acabado ali, Sakura foi até o quarto de hóspedes e então voltou ao de Syaoran arrastando um colchão. Colocou-o do outro lado do quarto e só então tomou consciência de que o rapaz a encarava com olhos arregalados de espanto.

-O que você está fazendo ?! – Surpreso ? Não, isso era muito pouco para descrever o estado dele agora.

- Caçando coelhos no deserto do Saara! Duuuurt! Você é cego?! – Talvez ela estivesse começando a perder a paciência com ele.

- Eu quero saber porque você vai dormir aqui !!!?

- Porque eu acabei de ver que fui contratada para tomar conta de um cabeça-de-vento que não vai pedir ajuda nem que os porcos voem!

- Ei Kinomoto, olha o respeito. Considero "cabeça-de-vento" um insulto!

- Eu sei, eu também. – E, dizendo isso, saiu do quarto, deixando um Syaoran boquiaberto para trás.

A luz do sol inundou o quarto às 6 horas da manhã, despertando Syaoran. Abriu os olhos e, não muito longe de sua cama, viu sua enfermeira deitada em um colchão. Era incrível a beleza que ela tinha, parecia um anjo. Mas só dormindo. Lembrou-se da discussão do dia anterior e não reprimiu uma careta. Menina atrevida! Deixando de lado esses pensamentos, tentou levantar-se. Parou ao sentir a dor. "_Aquela vaca da Mayumi me paga !"._

- Bom dia, Li ! Como está se sentindo ? – Uma Sakura sonolenta o despertou de seus sono.

- Considerando que eu tenho uma babá "cabeça-de-vento", estou muito mal, obrigado. – Respondeu ríspido. Conhecia essa tática : bancar a mocinha e depois se revelar a vilã da história. _"Se é guerra que ela quer, guerra ela terá!"_

- Ótimo, então ! – E, sem dizer mais nada, a garota levantou-se e saiu do quarto_. "IMBECIL ! Quem esse idiota pensa que é ?!?!?!?!"._ Não que ela fosse uma pessoa calma no geral, mas ele estava passando dos limites.

Com a intenção de se acalmar, resolveu tomar um banho. Avisou Syaoran e dirigiu-se para onde Eriol havia lhe indicado ser o banheiro que ela poderia usar. Despiu-se e entrou debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água correr livremente por seu corpo bem modelado. Era como um calmante para seu stress. Stress causado pelo dono daquele enorme apartamento. De repente, sentiu repulsa dali. Queria ir embora o mais rápido possível. Decidiu que assim que 'o arrogante' melhorasse ela sairia dali. É bem verdade que assim que seu amigo lhe ligara pedindo ajuda, ela ficou muito entusiasmada com a idéia. Com certeza contaria como crédito na faculdade. Mas agora, conhecendo o paciente, já não sabia se era assim tão vantajoso, se valia à pena aturá-lo. Balançou a cabeça para afastar seus pensamentos. Estava sendo fraca. Entregar o jogo assim de bandeja indo embora ?_ "Ok, talvez eu seja um tanto quanto orgulhosa_". Saiu do banho, vestiu um short preto que lhe chegava à metade da coxa e uma blusa branca. _"É hora do café da manhã"_ um sorriso maroto se formou no rosto da jovem _"Do meu café da manhã e do meu 'querido' Li Syaoran"_. Sorrindo mais que antes, foi para a cozinha.

_"Acho que já estou até me acostumando com ela. Sempre quer parecer por cima, mas sai do quarto, só porque sabe que eu ganharia a discussão se ela continuasse aqui. Não vale, isso é trapaça! Há, mas se ela pensa que só ela tem armas ela está enganada. Eu também tenho as minhas armas ..."_. A porta se abriu de uma vez e a linda garota de longos cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes, ostentando um sorriso gentil, entrou no quarto com uma bandeja contendo duas torradas, frutas, suco, geléias e até mesmo uma flor. Apoiou-a na escrivaninha do quarto dele e saiu novamente. Voltou em seguida com uma bandeja contendo um prato de sopa com algo verde de uma consistência, no mínimo, estranha. Depositou-a ao lado da outra e dirigiu-se à cama.

- Li, acho que precisamos conversar. – Ela sorriu para ele, ele sorriu para ela. – Sabe, acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo ontem, você não ?

- Concordo com você, Sakura. – Ele fez uma pausa, mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, ele lhe perguntou – Posso te chamar de Sakura, não ?

- Sim, claro. Até porque não gosto de formalidades. Ei, eu fiz seu café da manhã. Não sei do que você gosta de comer, então eu fiz algo especial para você. Agora deixa eu te ajudar a sentar. – Fazendo uso das almofadas, e com muito esforço, ela finalmente conseguiu deixar o jovem sentado. Era estranho o tanto que ele era pesado, ou melhor dizendo, o jeito como ele simplesmente não parecia disposto a ajuda-lá. _"Pensando bem, não, não é tão estranho."_ Foi à escrivaninha e pegou a sopa. - É uma receita de família. Acelera a recuperação. Eu costumava tomá-la muito enquanto menor. Vivia me machucando.

- Nossa, me sinto honrado! - Reprimiu uma careta ao provar a sopa e forçou um sorriso. – Está uma delícia! Muito obrigado! – Forçou-se a comer rapidamente o resto do prato com aparente entusiasmo, deixando-a mais que surpresa. Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da cama e começou a comer lentamente suas torradas com geléias. Que ele se corroia de ódio por dentro, é óbvio. _"Não acredito que ela realmente pensou que eu daria o braço a torcer!" _– De que é ?

- Gengibre, maxixe, abacate, ovos crus, chuchu, cebola, couve, abó-

-Nossa, adoro esses ingredientes. Você acertou em cheio !

Terminada a refeição ela, não deixando de sorrir, foi lavar os pratos. Cantarolando baixinho, tentava parecer o mais animada o possível com a 'reconciliação' dos dois. "_Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! AAAAAAHHHHHH ! 'Está uma delícia, muito obrigado' MUITO OBRIGADA O CARAMBA A QUATRO !!!!!!" _Por dentro, furiosa era muito pouco para descrevê-la. Olhou no relógio para constatar que já era hora para a dose de remédios do paciente. Aplicou as ingestões do anestésico e do antibiótico, aproveitando para lhe dar um subfebril.

- Li, – Ela chamou, entrando mais uma vez no quarto. – imaginei que quisesse tomar um banho e-

- Sakura querida, adoraria tomar um banho... mas você sabe... preciso de uma ajuda e eu agradeceria se você se dispusesse a ajudar seu paciente ferido.. – Um sorriso maroto surgiu no rosto do rapaz, enquanto a moça corava violentamente em um misto de vergonha e ódio.

- Sinto muito, 'querido', mas não poderei ajudá-lo agora. Tenho que ir comprar umas louças. O que aconteceu com as suas? Os armários estão vazios.. Tive que ir pedir na vizinha por um prato emprestado! – Ele já ia responder quando ela o cortou. – Ah, não importa! Deviam estar precisando ser trocadas, assim como tanta coisa aqui. Sem ofensas, mas você já pensou em contratar um decorador ou algo assim ? Isso aqui está ficando deprimente ! – Ela bem sabia que era mentira. A decoração do apartamento devia ter custado muito caro, estava claro em cada mínimo detalhe : desde os tapetes até as torneiras. Percebeu que ele próprio devia ter opinado bastante, pois corou violentamente e ela pode perceber os olhos âmbares brilhando de raiva. – Ah, Wei já deve estar chegando para dar se banho.

- WEI ?!? – Ele se engasgou com a própria saliva, seus olhos saltaram das órbitas. Wei fora seu tutor na China, até seus 18 anos, fora ele quem lhe ensinara a guerrear. Fora ele que lhe ensinara grande parte do que ele sabia hoje, mas, principalmente, fora ele que lhe ensinara que a vida não tem sentido se você não quiser viver de verdade. Fora ele que lhe ensinara a dar duro pelo que ele queria, a se dedicar a tudo, mas sem deixar seus objetivos de lado.

- Sim, é um amigo da minha família que se disponibilizou a me ajudar. Acho que teremos que deixar 'nosso' banho para outro dia, 'querido'. – Ambos sorriam. Syaoran encarou os orbes esmeralda da garota e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que eles lhe encaravam de volta. Por incrível que pareça, não conseguia desviar o olhar. Estranhamente se sentia bem ali, perdido naquela intensidade com a qual ela lhe olhava. Era confuso pensar que ela o deixava tão nervoso, mas também tão calmo.

A campainha tocou, assustando os dois. Syaoran desviou imediatamente o olhar e passou a fitar o rodapé da porta. Sakura saiu do quarto para atender a porta, mas, antes disso, o chinês pôde ver que ela estava corada.

- Jovem Syaoran ! Como está se sentindo ? Soube que sofreu um acidente ! – Um homem entrou no quarto. Com seus aproximadamente 60 anos, tinha 1,85 metros de altura, magro, os cabelos brancos e trajava um terno preto.

- Wei ! É tão bom ver você meu amigo ! – Saudou-o o rapaz. – O que eu sofri não foi bem um acidente ... – E começou a lhe narrar a história.

Sakura, após abrir a porta, foi entregar a louça na vizinha. Ao tocar a campainha, a moça de longos cabelos negros e olhos avermelhados que lhe emprestara os pratos apareceu.

- Muito obrigada – Agradeceu a jovem de cabelos claros, entregando-lhe seus pertences.

- Que seja. – resmungou a outra. – Como está Syaoran ? – Sakura percebeu então, em parte por ela ter o chamado pelo primeiro nome, em parte pelo olhar de ciúmes que ela lhe lançava, que eles deveriam ser de alguma forma relacionados. Estranho ela ter se sentido meio triste por um momento. _"Acho que foi o olho gordo do Li no meu café da manhã"_ concluiu divertindo-se ao lembrar da cena. – Olá ? Você é imbecil garota ?!

- Eu não, mas pelo visto você é muito mal educada, não é ? E Li está bem sim. – Sem esperar uma resposta, deu as costas e saiu andando.

Desceu o elevador e ganhou a rua. Conferiu na bolsa apenas para ter certeza que o dinheiro que Eriol tinha lhe dado estava lá realmente. _"Eriol... em que você me meteu ?"_. Pensando sobre isso, não reparou enquanto um homem vinha correndo, sem perceber, de encontro a ela. Em uma fração de segundo, ela já havia caído no chão com o rapaz por cima dela. Ele rapidamente levantou-se e Sakura limitou-se a reparar nele por um instante. Seus cabelos prateados, na altura do pescoço [ N.A. : corte estilo emo mesmo, estavam em perfeita harmonia com a pele clara. Os olhos da mesma cor mostravam culpa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia um sorriso em sua face. Ele gentilmente lhe ofereceu a mão em ajuda, e ela prontamente aceitou.

- E-eu... eu sinto muito senhorita ! Eu deveria estar prestando mais atenção ! – Sakura olhava-o com um sorriso tranqüilo.

-Tudo bem, eu estou bem ! Não precisa se preocupar ! – A garota lhe assegurou. Sorriu e virou-se para continuar andando.

- Ah, meu Deus ! Não acredito ! – Ela parou mais uma vez ao ouvir o rapaz. – Não acredito que a senhorita se machucou ! – Antes que Sakura pudesse processar o que ele havia dito ou mesmo sentir dor, ele já estava puxando-a pela mão para dentro de uma lanchonete, a loja mais próxima que havia.

-Mas.. eu estou bem ! Juro !

- Seu cotovelo, você ralou ele. – Só então a garota parou para olhar. Ela realmente não sentia nada. Apesar da dificuldade de visualizar o machucado, ela pôde perceber que havia apenas arranhado a pele de leve.

- Mas ... eu estou ótima ! – Ela tentava, em vão, convencer o estranho de que não havia porque se preocupar, porém, quando percebeu, estava sentada em uma mesa da lanchonete com ele enquanto ele aplicava um anti-séptico em seu cotovelo. Logo, ele pediu dois chás e permitiram-se conversar durante um instante.

- Então... posso saber seu nome ?

- Kinomoto Sakura, muito prazer.

- Pode me chamar de Yue. Então senhorita Kinomoto... parecia procurar por algo antes do incidente. Será que eu poderia ajudá-la ?

- Desculpe, mas na verdade estou com um pouco de pressa. Perdão por não poder acompanhá-lo no chá.

- É uma pena, mas se realmente tiver de ir, quem sou eu para impedir ?

- Eu sinto muito Yue, mas eu preciso ir. – Ela já estava se levantando e pegando sua bolsa. – Muito obrigada por tudo, apesar de não ter sido nada demais. – E, dizendo isso, ela começou a andar em direção à porta.

-Espere, senhorita Kinomoto ! – Ele gritou, mas ela já havia saído – Posso lhe dar uma carona ... – completou baixinho. Pediu a conta e rapidamente saiu do restaurante.

Sakura deu graças ao Deuses por ter calçado um tênis antes de sair de casa, no lugar de sandálias de salto. Correu, parando ocasionalmente para perguntar a alguém sobre o caminho até a loja. Quinze minutos depois, saía de lá. Havia escolhido um jogo todo em verde com detalhes dourados, além de algumas panelas, e dado o endereço de Syaoran para que as compras fossem entregues. Na volta para casa, aproveitou para comprar o almoço, não estava com vontade de cozinhar.

Chegando ao prédio de Syaoran, pegou o elevador e esperou até que ele chegasse à cobertura, de seu cliente. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Wei.

- Sinto não poder ficar mais, querida, mas eu preciso ir. Surgiu um imprevisto que eu não posso deixar de resolver.

- Tudo bem! Muito obrigada por ter vindo aqui ! E espero que dê tudo certo no seu 'imprevisto' ! – Sakura mantinha o sorriso no rosto enquanto dava passagem ao homem. Não demorou para que ela entrasse logo no apartamento e visse um Syaoran só de bermuda deitado no sofá. Sentiu o rosto corar diante da cena, seu coração bateu mais rápido. Ela tinha que admitir : o corpo de Syaoran Li era de dar inveja a qualquer rapaz.

- Vai ficar parada ai na porta mesmo ? – Sakura pulou de susto ao perceber que havia sido ' descoberta'. _"Céus, como ele é irritante !"_. Decidindo por ignorar o comentário, ela sentou-se na ponta do sofá em que ele estava deitado.

- Li, sabe eu estava pensando e percebi que eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu com você ... você sabe, para te deixar assim... ummm ... machucado... – ela fez uma pausa, esperando que ele respondesse, mas ele simplesmente ficou calado.

Syaoran ficou um bom tempo colocando o assunto em dia com seu antigo mordomo e amigo, Wei. Wei deixara de trabalhar para sua família para mudar-se com a sua filha, pois esta possuía uma doença cujos tratamentos na China não eram muito desenvolvidos. Descobriu que Wei trabalhara no escritório do pai de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto, durante quatro anos... até a morte do homem. Syaoran logo o convidou a trabalhar para ele novamente, o que ele prontamente aceitou, mas advertiu que só poderia começar dentro de duas semanas, pois estaria fazendo uma última viagem com a filha, só para fazer um 'check up'. O celular do mais velho tocou e, logo ele estava indo embora, dizendo ter algo inadiável para fazer.

Quando Wei, ia saindo, Sakura chegou. Notou a garota olhando-o e, quando começou a sentir seu rosto ruborizar, explodiu :

- Vai ficar parada ai na porta mesmo ? – Assustou-se quando ela não revidou, ou ficou com raiva, ou espancou-lhe ou qualquer coisa assim. Ela simplesmente sentou-se perto dele. Tal ação fez seu coração bater mais rápido, descompassado, mesmo ele não sabendo porque. _"Sim Sakura, você é imprevisível ! Não, imprevisível é o efeito que você exerce sobre mim."_ Amaldiçoando-se por tais pensamentos, ele balançou a cabeça no intuito de dissipá-los.

- Li, sabe eu estava pensando e percebi que eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu com você ... você sabe, para te deixar assim... ummm ... machucado... – Esperava tanta coisa vindo dela, mas desta, definitivamente, ele não esperava. E o que era aquilo no jeito com que ela o olhava ? Seria... preocupação ? Não, não é possível ! E por mais incrível que pareça, ele queria contar. Talvez lhe faria bem desabafar um pouco. Mais incrível ainda, ele estranhamente confiava nela. Logo ele, que nunca fora capaz de confiar em ninguém. – Mas... tudo bem se você não quiser falar... eu.. eu.. eu entendo.

-Não, tudo bem. Mesmo. – Ela sorriu pra ele e o rapaz sentiu os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiarem. Prendendo a respiração durante um segundo, para organizar seus pensamentos, Syaoran logo começou a contar sua história. Sakura ouvia tudo com atenção, fazendo comentários ocasionalmente.

- Mas... agora... você se arrepende de ter terminado o namoro ? – A moça perguntou quando Syaoran acabou a narração.

- Não, Sakura. Não me arrependo. – Lembrou-se de Mayumi, do tanto que ela gostava de controlá-lo, de determinar o que ele podia ou não fazer, com quem ele deva ou não andar, o que ele dar de presente a ela ou não. E, sentindo o alívio de ter desabafado toda a raiva que estava presa, continuou. – Agora eu posso dizer que eu sou livre. Livre para fazer o que eu bem entender.

Continua ...

1° Capítulo postado (:

Por favor mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam! Não tem como a fic ficar melhor sem a opinião de vocês !

Milly.


End file.
